katmai_bearcamsfandomcom-20200214-history
807
Subadult Sex Unknown Year First Identified: 2017 as a 3.5 Year-Old Subadult Known Offspring Of: There is speculation in the 2017 bear monitoring notes that 807 is the 2014 offspring (sex unknown) of 132, however there is no way to really confirm link between subadults to their mothers and siblings without DNA results. Genetics Study Samples Obtained: There were no known genetic study samples obtained on 807 by Ranger Michael Saxton in 2015 through 2018. 'Identification:' Add here 'Distinctive Behaviors:' Add here 'Life History:' '2014:' Spring Cub with 132 and Littermates 805 & 806 , Speculated 807 is speculated to be one of the three 2014 offspring of 132. If that is true, then 2014 would be 807's year of birth. '2015:' Yearling with 132 and Littermates 805 & 806 , Speculated 807 is speculated to be one of the three 2014 offspring of 132 . If that is true, then 807 would have been a yearling in 2015 remaining with 132 and their two other littermates (805 & 806 ). '2016:' 2.5 Year-Old Dependent Cub with 132 and Littermates 805 & 806 , Speculated 807 is speculated to be one of three 2014 offspring of 132 . If that is true, 132 kept these three offspring into their 3rd summer and 807 would have spent 2016 remaining with 132 and their two littermates (805 & 806 ). '2017:' 3.5 Year-Old Newly Independent Subadult, Sex Unknown, 1st Year Classified 807 was initially identified as an independent subadult, believed to be 3.5 years-old and assigned their bear monitoring number. 807's sex is still unknown to us at this time. NPS photos: 807 PIC 2017.07.xx NPS PHOTOS RJEANNE SHARED 2018.07.22.jpg|807 July 2017 NPS photos via Ranger Jeanne July 22, 2018 'July 2017:' 807 was initially identified, assigned their bear monitoring number, and classified as a 3.5 year-old independent subadult in July 2017 . 807 PIC 2017.07.xx NPS PHOTO RJEANNE SHARED 2018.07.22 01.JPG|807 July 2017 NPS photo via Ranger Jeanne July 22, 2018 807 PIC 2017.07.xx NPS PHOTO RJEANNE SHARED 2018.07.22 02.JPG|807 July 2017 NPS photo via Ranger Jeanne July 22, 2018 807 PIC 2017.07.xx NPS PHOTO RJEANNE SHARED 2018.07.22 03.JPG|807 July 2017 NPS photo via Ranger Jeanne July 22, 2018 Ranger Jeanne commented on July 22, 2018 at 13:01 and shared the information regarding the speculation in the 2017 bear monitoring notes of 807 possibly being one of 132's 2014 offspring: 807 INFO 2014 - 2017 BTB 132 OFFSPRING RJEANNE 2018.07.22 13.01 COMMENT.JPG|Ranger Jeanne's July 22, 2018 13:01 comment '2018:' 4.5 Year-Old Subadult, Sex Unknown '2018 Season:' Cam viewer JG created this video of 143 snapshot taken between July 3, 2018 and September 23, 2018 wondering if they were 807: 'July 2018:' On September 14, 2018 at 13:12 Ranger Russ Taylor commented and shared a list from KNP&P Bear Monitor, Ranger Tammy Carmack of bears observed during official July 2018 bear monitoring sessions. 807 was listed by number on that list, 807 was observed during July 2018 official bear monitoring sessions per Ranger Russ Taylor's November 9, 2018 13:25 comment : "Straight from the keyboard of our bear biologist. Here are the bear totals for Brooks River 2018. July: 52 independent bears 32, 39, 83, 89, 94+3coy, 28, 132+1coy, 151, 171, 261, 274, 284, 402+4coy, 409, 435+2yrlg, 451+3yrlg, 477, 480, 503, 504, 603, 610, 634, 708, 717, 719, 747, 755, 775, 801, 803, 806, 807, 811, 812, 820, 821, 831, 854, 856, 900, 901, 902, 903, 904, 905, 906, 907, 908, 909, 910, 911 Fall: 45 independent bears 32, 68, 83, 94+3coy, 115, 132+1coy, 171, 261, 273, 284, 402+4coy, 409, 435+2yrlg, 451+3yrlg, 480, 482+3coy, 503, 504, 602, 610, 708, 717, 719, 720, 806, 811, 812, 813+2coy, 820, 821, 831, 854, 879, 901, 902, 903, 904, 905, 906, 907, 908, 909, 910, 912, 913" INFO BEARS SEEN 2018.07 per RANGER LESLIE SKORA via RANGER RUSS 2018.11.09 13.25.JPG|Ranger Russ Taylor's November 9, 2018 13:25 comment 2018.07.30: Is this 807 (?) "threading the needle" with 451 and her 3 yearlings and 435 Holly and her 2 yearlings in this video by mckate ? 'Fall 2018:' 807 was not observed during Fall 2018 official bear monitoring sessions per Ranger Russ Taylor's November 9, 2018 13:25 comment : "Straight from the keyboard of our bear biologist. Here are the bear totals for Brooks River 2018. July: 52 independent bears 32, 39, 83, 89, 94+3coy, 28, 132+1coy, 151, 171, 261, 274, 284, 402+4coy, 409, 435+2yrlg, 451+3yrlg, 477, 480, 503, 504, 603, 610, 634, 708, 717, 719, 747, 755, 775, 801, 803, 806, 807, 811, 812, 820, 821, 831, 854, 856, 900, 901, 902, 903, 904, 905, 906, 907, 908, 909, 910, 911 Fall: 45 independent bears 32, 68, 83, 94+3coy, 115, 132+1coy, 171, 261, 273, 284, 402+4coy, 409, 435+2yrlg, 451+3yrlg, 480, 482+3coy, 503, 504, 602, 610, 708, 717, 719, 720, 806, 811, 812, 813+2coy, 820, 821, 831, 854, 879, 901, 902, 903, 904, 905, 906, 907, 908, 909, 910, 912, 913" INFO BEARS SEEN 2018.07 per RANGER LESLIE SKORA via RANGER RUSS 2018.11.09 13.25.JPG|Ranger Russ Taylor's November 9, 2018 13:25 comment '2019:' For future use 'Known Courting & Mating:' Add here 'Known Litters of Cubs: * (If 807 turns out to be female)' Add here 'Known Relatives:' 'Mother:' 132 , Speculated There is speculation in the 2017 bear monitoring notes that 807 is the 2014 offspring (sex unknown) of 132, however there is no way to really confirm link between subadults to their mothers and siblings without DNA results. 'Father:' Unknown 'Littermates:' 805 & 806 , Speculated There is speculation that 805 and 806 are 807's two littermates from 132's 2014 litter of 3 spring cubs. 'Offspring:' None as of 2018 Season Add here 'Genetics Study Samples Obtained:' '2016:' None 807 is believed to have been a 2.5 year-old dependent cub in 2016. Cubs were not sampled for the genetics study by Ranger Michael Saxton '2017:' None known There were no known genetics study samples obtained from 807 in 2017 by Ranger Michael Saxton. '2018:' Not known We do not have genetics study information from Ranger Michael Saxton at this time. We are awaiting information from the rangers. Category:Bear Book